Cutting tools, such as milling cutters, are rotatable tools of cylindrical, conical, shaped or disk form, having a plurality of cutting edges. Such cutters are available in many forms, such as plain cylindrical, side milling cutters, face and end mills, formed cutters, and standard and special shaped profile cutters. High speed steel cutters are used for short production runs, inserted carbide blades are often used for long runs.
Indexable milling cutters employing cutting inserts mounted at the front end of the tool are known in the art. The indexable milling cutters can be used in several types of applications depending on the configuration of the cutting inserts mounted therein. The cutting inserts may present a peripheral cutting edge for side milling, a front cutting edge for face milling and a curved cutting edge of a so-called “ball-nose” end mill for various copying applications. Four flute milling cutters are probably the most common, but 2, 3 or 6 flutes are also used extensively. Milling cutters are widely used because they can execute a wide variety of milling operations, and the initial cost of the cutter is moderate. Shapes other than cylindrical are also in common use. The shank can be parallel or tapered, and need not necessarily be equal to the cutter teeth diameter.
Fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) materials are widely used in aerospace industry due to its high specific strength and high specific stiffness. FRP materials are composite materials consisting of soft resin matrix and high strength fiber reinforcement. Typical fiber reinforcements include carbon fibers (CFRP), glass fibers (GFRP), Kevlar fibers, and the like. FRP materials are often processed into a laminated structure. FRP materials have excellent in-plane strength, but low inter-laminar strength.
Conventional drilling also known as “push drilling” is a common practice used with metals. The drill is pressed downward along the axis of the tool to create a hole. Drilling with this method reduces side to side deflection in the metal layers. However, push drilling FRP materials, such as CFRP, and the like, is typically problematic and fiber delamination and other damage is an issue. Thus, it is desirable to use another technique other than “push drilling” for machining FRP materials.